It is necessary to repair skis to refurbish and rewax the bottom surfaces thereof and to sharpen ski edges at least as to certain skis, and it has always been a problem to hole the ski in workable position without marring the ski as happens should a conventional vise be used. It is the object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple, easily adjustable ski vise or clamp for holding any width of ski including those having tapered edges and varying thicknesses, for working on the bottom of the ski or on the edges thereof.